A Demon in an Angel's Guise
by Sly-Blue
Summary: God I hate summaries, I'm sorry, this isn't yaoi. Like, I don't even know how to summarize this. I didn't know what to put for the genre as usual, so I just put something. So i'll give you the first 2 lines. The apartment was nice and clean, quiet. And that's how she liked it, peaceful. Indeed all was peaceful until her door knob turned and those two walked in.
1. Chapter 1

Yay, new story. I honestly, really, didn't know how to end this, so if it sucks I'm sorry.  
I actually did a bit of research for this one. Dantalion is one of the Dukes of hell, according to satanism and the like. For more info...google it.  
I don't name my chapters because it was hard enough to name the story. Also, I own nothing related to Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.

* * *

The apartment was nice and clean, quiet. And that's how she liked it, peaceful. Indeed all was peaceful until her door knob turned and _those two _walked in. her daily life was hard enough without random exorcists popping in to ask for help, advice, or to report in. but these two, they were the bane of her peaceful moments that were few and far between.

"Shiro, Mephisto, what ever could you want with me? You're of a higher rank then I am Shiro what help do you need from me?"  
"Calm down, Dalian, we're not here to fight."  
"_You_ this is my house so I suggest you not speak out against me." _That seemed to shut him up pretty fast, one less bother to deal with._  
"So what is it you need Shiro?"  
"My sons, I want you to watch over them."  
"Aren't you a bit too old to be having kids old man."  
"Oh I'm sure you're much older than I am, _Duchess Dantalion._"  
"Hrmph, fine, I'll keep my eyes on then. Is there anything in particular I'm looking out for?"  
"If something were to happen me I just need you to make sure nothing bad happens to them."  
"Oh, there's two? What are their names?"  
"Rin, the older one and Yukio the younger one. They're Yuri Egin's kids."  
"The woman you used to look after? She gave birth to Satan's sons?"  
"Yes, she willingly took them; those two need a steady guiding hand if something were to happen to me."  
"Alright, I get it. I'll be your eyes and ears from the grave if necessary."  
"Thank you, oh and by the way, Shura is Rin's mentor and Yukio's comrade."  
"What? How could you, I'll never get another peaceful day in my life if you die. So, you had better not die Shiro."

Shiro pulled a key out of his pocket and the two left. If something really was to happen to Shiro she would have to keep her eyes on those two kids. But, the question was how to go about doing that. It's not like she could send one of her demons to watch them, someone would notice. _The easiest way would to be near them at all times, but how do I do that?_ She spent about 5 minutes thinking about it before she went back to relaxing. _Like anything would ever happen to that old man, he isn't paladin for nothing. When the time comes I'll figure it out then._ Little did she know that barely a month after that visit the time would come.

"Lady Dalian, I've just been informed that the paladin, Shiro Fujimoto, has been possessed by Satan and killed."  
"_What?_"  
"Uhh….when Satan possessed him he took his own life to save his son's. He died a hero's death."  
She was seething with rage; a trip to hell would have to be made soon. "I understand, you can go now."  
"Yes Lady Dalian."

So the time had come eh? Well now she knew the perfect way to keep an eye on them. It would just take a few little lies and pulling some strings here and there. And she'd have to contact Shura to solidify the plan. She pulled out her phone and dialed the first number.

"Hello, Shura, it's me. Yeah I heard. Shiro told me that you were to be Rin's mentor; we need to have a chat. Huh, sure, that's fine. Don't be late, and don't show up drunk. Yeah, bye."

Call one down, one more to go.

"Hello? Mephisto, are you there?"  
"Ooooh, Dalian, I never thought you'd call me. What is it that you need?  
"I need a favor from you."  
"Is it concerning the visit from a month ago?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, what can I do for you?"  
"I need you to put me in as a student in the exorcist cram school. That's how I'll be keeping an eye on them."  
"That's a smart move. If you were to send one of your lesser demons it would be found and destroyed, then traced back to you. Alright, I'll make the changes and inform the other teachers."  
"Thanks."

She hung up quickly not wanting to talk to him more than necessary. Right after she had hung up the door opened and Shura walked in.

"So what is it Dalian?"  
"It's about Shiro wanting us to take care of Rin and Yukio."  
"What about it?"  
"I know you have your work as an inspector to do, but don't forget a dying man's last wish, it's disrespectful."  
"Well, you've gotten used to Japan's customs haven't you?"  
"Shura, don't be difficult. Just because we happen to be good friends since you were little doesn't mean you can criticize me."  
"Whatever, so how are you getting in to watch them?"  
"I'm transferring in, just like you, only not really disguised."  
"I'll be looking for you then."  
"Heh, see you then."

All preparations were made; now the only thing left to do was wait till school started. That meant a nice relaxing mini-vacation for her.

It was the start of a new school year, she hadn't been to any kind of school since….well, it'd been a while. Being the new transfer student was always hard and stressful. Luckily due to her transferring in the very beginning of the school year she had a room to herself. The name on her name plate read Konoe Seiya, an alias she had chosen. Her new alias also came with new looks. Instead of her white hair and pigment-less eyes she had black hair and golden eyes. It took a while to move all of her things from the Vatican to True Cross so she had to rush to make it to the first-year's assembly.

Well lo and behold the younger brother's the first-year representative; he seemed like the straight-laced kind of kid. His uniform was all buttoned up properly, not a hair out of place, this one would be easy to watch. She couldn't see the older one from where she was but she knew better than to expect the same.

After the normal students assembly she headed off to the exorcist cram school area. It seemed the number of keys on her key ring was only getting bigger, and she had a key to almost everywhere. The hall way in the exorcist cram school was empty, not a soul to be found. But, there were people just down the hall so she made her way to the room to find a few students waiting there. There was a girl with old style eyebrows, a normal looking girl, a boy who was bald with glasses, another guy with pink hair, a guy with piercings and a blonde streak in his hair, some kid with his puppet, and finally a guy with his hoodie on and hood up. She was sure the hoodie kid was Shura, after all that kid was the only one hiding his face. She went past the other students and sat down in the back. A few moments later Rin walked in with Mephisto, who was disguised as a dog. Barely a second after the teacher came in, and oh, surprise, Yukio Okumura was the teacher. Knowing Mephisto could see her she shot him a dirty look. Yukio introduced himself to the class and then asked about spirit wounds. Not all of them had one, and it was essential for an exorcist to have one. Just then Rin stood up and began asking his brother all sorts of questions. They fought about it for a second before Rin accidently knocked the vial of blood out of Yukio's hand causing it to spill. As soon as the vial hit the floor the demons began emerging, being a good teacher Yukio evacuated the others, but not before she was able to put one of the watcher demons in place.

From the safety of the hall way she watched and listened as the two brothers fought. It was just lucky that neither of them noticed the little demon. It seemed that Yukio was born with a spirit wound inflicted by Rin, and that he had known all along that he was a demon. These two will definitely be interesting to watch.

The next day there was a new student in the class Shimei Moriyama, she was dressed in traditional clothes instead of the uniform. Also, it seemed that Rin was not the type to learn though lecturing. He was constantly falling asleep in the various classes, and his score on tests….there was a lot he had to learn. The kid with the blonde streak in his hair didn't seem too like the Rin, he picked a fight with him over test results. _Humans are so stupid, but that's what makes them interesting I suppose._ The next class was practical athletics, and athletics was not a strong point for her. And those two, they were at it again, fighting. The one called 'Bon' dared Rin to get close to the leaper. Rin refused, he said he had ambitions that he couldn't die now. Well the other little fool went right down to the leaper and was almost eaten, if not for Rin. She disregarded the speech he was giving Bon, she was more interested in Yukio, who was hiding around the corner. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there, and she knew he felt the power of Satan being used. Later that night she sensed Amaymon, another of Satan's sons enter the academy grounds. _He must be talking to Mephisto._ She passed it off as nothing to take note of. But eventually his presence would be something to worry about. But summer was coming and that mean the exwire exam was up and coming. This would not be the nice relaxing summer on the beach she had hoped for.

* * *

**CONSTRUCTIVE AND NON-CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME, **comments in general are nice.  
I really hope the next chapter turns out better than this one...  
Also, if you know what DRAMAtical Murder is, then you know where the idea for the main character comes from.


	2. Chapter 2

The coming of summer meant the exwire exams, and the exwire exams meant training camp. Most of the others in the class were talking about what meister they would take. So they had their first summoning class. Most of them had no talent, only two of them actually had talent. The eyebrows girl, Kamiki, summoned two Byakko, Moriyama-san summoned a green man spirit. And then it came to her.  
"Why don't you try summoning something Konoe-san."  
"Uhhh, no I'm good." Really she was just afraid one of her stronger demons would appear.  
"Come on Konoe, it wouldn't hurt to try." _No, but it might hurt you._  
"…Fine. I ask of you, that my voice be heard, ring out as a bell and come to me."  
A white light enveloped her, something interesting was about to appear. And it was a little blue bird, but not any blue bird. The bird glowed like a star in the sky and emitted a holy aura.  
"Well, that's an interesting bird you have there Konoe-san." _Damn that teacher making fun of me. _  
"It's so pretty." Shimei, she was slowly becoming Kamiki's little slave. _She seems like she's good friends with Yukio and Rin, if a befriend her I can watch them closer._  
"Thanks Moriyama-san." She gave one of her sweetest smiles.  
"Oh, you're welcome." The girl smiled back.

Let the exwire training camp begin.  
The camp was being held in an old dorm, it looked creepy, really creepy. And that teacher, he was the real demon here. Giving piles of worksheets and stuff, this is not the way one spends their summer. When they finally got a break Kamiki and Paku-san went to take a bath with Shimei following like a servant. She didn't bother going with them, she could cleanse her body with her flames when she was alone. Unfortunately a demon showed up with they were going to take a bath and everyone went running. Luckily Yukio-sensei made it in time. Due to the recent events Kamiki was not acting like herself and thus got into an argument with Bon. And they all had to suffer for it. Not only that but Yukio was leaving for a bit, so they'd be stuck, with heavy rocks, alone. Just after he left the power went out. Shima went to check the hallway, and was greeted with the same demon from before. Rin ran off to find the power and the rest were left with just Shimei's tree barrier to held the demon back. The small group of people that actually did something succeeded and vanquished the demon. Just after Rin came back in Yukio and Neigauz-sensei came in, followed by _that one_, Mephisto Pheles. It seemed that the "training camp" was really the exwire test. And everyone passed.

The first mission was to find a ghost in the amusement park. They were split into teams of two, but since Seiya arrived late she was put in with Shura and Bon. Suddenly something happened at the rollercoaster. Shura ran off and Seiya followed, she knew Amaymon was there, his presence was strong. The two rushed off almost unnaturally fast toward Rin, when Shura got there she pulled her weapon. Amaymon ran off and Shura reveled herself. Yukio, of course was surprised, Rin didn't even know who she was. It wasn't quite time to revel herself yet though, and when she did, it would have to be interesting. Either way she followed Shura who was towing Rin along to the branch headquarters.

"Wait, why is Konoe-san following us?"  
"Oh, you don't know scaredy cat four-eyes?"  
"What's going on here?"  
"Nothing _Yuki-chan_, I'm just doing my job."  
"And what would that be? Also, who are you?"  
"My, my, so many questions. My job is to watch over you and your nii-san there. My name is Dalian Windsor, I'm one of the holy knights."  
"One of the holy knights?"  
"That's right Yuki-kun; just don't tell anyone else though ok? This is a secret between only the people here now."

Being a holy knight she was a meister in all of the classes, accept aria, reciting the bible or Holy Scriptures could kill a demon. And even if an aria recited the killing lines they would need her name as well, and she would give her name to no one willingly. While Shura took the older brother in to be questioned, she was left to deal with the younger one. And, being smart, he was chock full of questions.

"What's going to happen to nii-san? Why is someone important like you here? How did you know my father?"  
"Whoa, one at a time kiddo. Nothing's gonna happen to Rin-kun, at least I don't think so. I'm here because I was asked to be. Being in the higher ranks of the Order of the True Cross I had few bosses, your father was one of them. Anything else?"  
"Yes, since you're one of the holy knights, why don't you have a meister in aria?"  
"Because I don't have talent at memorization. Now if you'll excuse me."

He gave her a questioning look as she walked to a less open part of the area. When she was far enough away she started the cleansing. White flames enveloped her body scorching away any speck of dirt. The only down side to this form of cleaning was it burned _everything_ and gave off a slightly demonic feel. When she was cleansed she started walking back toward the boy. He noticed she was covered in various marking, Dantalion's sigil, Baal's sigil, other demon's sigils, pentagrams here and there, a bird shaped mark, and what looked like wings on her back. She could feel his eyes looking at all the symbols covering her body; the clothes she had chosen did not completely cover the markings. Not that the other outfit she chose was much better but at least all that was showing was the bird like symbol. If the top and overcoat parts weren't sleeveless the mark would be covered.

"What was that?" He was confused, no surprise though.  
"I was simply cleansing myself. Nothing more, nothing less."  
"Then what was that demonic aura, and those flames."  
"Don't worry, I have complete control of the flames. The flames of hell are superb at cleansing the dirt and such from yourself."  
"How do you have flames? I thought only Satan and the higher ranked demons had flames of their own."  
"Right, when I killed the demon Dantalion I not only destroyed him I also consumed him. When you consume demons you can gain some of their power. What I gained were flames."  
Although in truth Dantalion's flames were more of a green colour, but he didn't need to know that. After all Dantalion was already dead, at her hand. The white flames belonged to Baal, one of the princes of hell, making Rin somewhat of a brother.  
"You can _consume_ demons?"  
"Yep, but only high level exorcists can handle it."

After the interrogation both Shura and Rin came out, neither injured. It also seemed that Shura was going to postpone her report to the Vatican. _So she's actually going to do what Shiro asked of her. Heh I knew she would. _

Now that that was all over summer break begins. But not the summer break she wanted, oh no. summer break for the exorcist cram school class was a forest training camp. _Why couldn't we go to the beach? Why not, beachside forest training camp?_ As one of the heads of the True Cross organization she didn't get a real break, but she could go and live somewhere by the sea. But no, she had to spend her precious summer time in a forest, on school grounds. After camp was set up and dinner was had Yukio-sensei began explaining the first trial. While Shura had already started her drinking. Yukio made the mistake of calling Shura out on her age, and got one of her empty beer cans thrown at him. And then they were off. The race for the lanterns began. Most of the other students were struggling with the moth demons in the forest, but she just kept walking on calmly. Eventually she ran into Kamiki who was standing at the lantern with moths surrounding her.

"Burn." White flames incinerated all of the moths around the lantern.  
"How did you do that?" The girl was surprised, but who wouldn't be.  
"That doesn't matter right? I'll help you get back to camp if you let me have association with this lantern."  
"What could you do that I need?"  
"Kamiki-chan, please? I'll keep the bugs away for you."  
"Humph, fine. Just make sure the lantern doesn't go out."  
"Easy."

The two set off back for camp, only to find that they were second. Somehow that Takara kid made it back first.

"Hey welcome yew two."  
"Shura, please sober up already." She sighed Shura was annoying when she was drunk.  
"What fer, I'm fine. I'll get sober when I want."  
"Arg, fine whatever. By the way, where's Yuki-kun?"  
"Oh, he went off 'cause someone set their fireworks off."

It was a little bit before Rin, Konekomaru, Shima, Bon, and Shimei got back with their lantern. And just after that was when _that one_ showed up, Amaymon. Shura seemed to instantly sober up because she activated the protective circle and Amaymon was thrown out. The circle was threatening to expel her as well but luckily the circle was made to repel specifically Amaymon. Then Shura got out the CCC holy water and doused everyone but Rin and Seiya, after all, that stuff could seriously injure a demon. Something had possessed Shimei because she started to walk outside of the barrier, and was greeted by Amaymon who took her off into the forest with him. Amaymon's pet went after Shura and Rin who went after him to get Shimei back. Shura fought Behemoth while Rin went after Amaymon. _This will be an interesting show, and since Amaymon's here Mephisto's sure to be around. _

"Hey, you guys stay here alright?"  
"What, you're going out there too?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."

She knew Mephisto was hiding out somewhere he could watch. She sensed his presence and went that way. _Found ya._

"Well, well, hello there _friend_."  
"Ahh, Seiya, or should I say Bellila, what brings you here?"  
"Well, _brother_ you know it's rude to fight family, and whichever side I took I'd be fighting my brother."  
"So you're going to watch with me?"  
"Well naturally."

So far the battle wasn't looking good for Rin and company; they managed to make Amaymon mad by causing the spike in his hair to become broccoli like and laughing at it. For a bit it looked like Amaymon was beating him but the kid really came back with a force. He was strong, but he was losing himself in the flames. Despite being born a demon he never had any training in how to control the power. When he was close to losing it Mephisto stepped in separating the two. But it was too late; he was gone by the time Mephisto had taken Amaymon away with his cuckoo clock. The boy was going mad and she didn't want anything to do with troublesome things like keeping him in check, Mephisto could do that. She went back to where the other students were and waited with them. Which was just when Rin came crashing into the bridge they were on with Mephisto sheathing his sword. Arthur was spouting off his lecture about killing Satan's son and then attacked. _This is getting to be really bothersome, why can't I just have a peaceful summer._

The peaceful summer had been successfully interrupted not only by Rin losing himself to the flames but my Mephisto's little 'bet'. Due to this bet Rin would have to pass the exorcist qualifying exams, Shura and Yukio would be his mentors. She would be sitting in to keep watch in case he lost control. But the first lesson had to be skipped; some things needed buying, clothes and such. Shura asked that once he had decent control of the flames that she help him fight with only the flames. What better person to help a demon control their flames than another demon. And since using her flames to encase her in a shield burned clothes new clothes would be needed.

_This is the kind of summer I want. Shopping all day, buying whatever catches my eye. Eating ice cream in a little café. If only everyday could be this way. _She sighed to herself as she walked down the streets of the shopping district. Despite being a 'school campus' area the shopping district had everything you could ever want. One of her familiars was carrying the large number of bags full of clothes, shoes and accessories. Seeing as she lived in Japan now she decided to get a traditional Japanese outfit. It was nice since it covered all of the marking on her body. Taking into account the large number of bags and the way she was dressed anyone would have thought she was some kind of celebrity. Black skinny jeans, a red hoodie, sun glasses, hair up with someone to carry her bags, people kept looking at her like she was famous. Of course if they knew she was one of the holy knights they would be in awe, but that's not something you can just go around telling people. All together there were probably 20 whole outfits ranging from normal-everyday to more fancy clothes. _This should be enough with the clothes I already have. And now, for a nice relaxing break. _

She had that day and the next off since she had to work out the plans for Rin's exorcist qualifying exam. They had chosen her since she was first and foremost a demonologist in the organization. And as head of the demonology department she was tasked with finding an appropriate way to test Rin's exorcism skills._ Well, the ability to control the flames is one, skill with the blade is another, being able to resist the flames controlling him is one more. It's not like he's good at much else right now, he has so much potential as a demon but it can't be unlocked yet. _Her father was the one to unlock her potential, he trained her relentlessly everyday all day. Then when she was just as powerful if not more powerful than he was, he married her off to Baal, one of the princes of hell. For tossing her out she killed him, her own father, in cold blood. It was disgustingly easy, he was getting old and a new Dantalion needed to be named. After the old Dantalion had been killed she assumed his position all the while thinking of ways to kill Baal. By killing Baal she gained favor with Satan and became part of the "family". Therefore her "little brother" needed to be tested well since he was lucky enough to be born one of Satan's children. While pacing around her living room there began a commotion outside. She went to the window to see what it was and saw that there was a mass of exorcists and civilians outside gathered in the streets. _If I go down there I know it'll be troublesome, so I'll just stay up here, out of the way._ Just then a strange masked man crashed through the window.

"….._Get out._" To any normal demon that voice along with the eyes made any order absolute. But the fool just looked around of a place to hide.  
"I said, _GET OUT NOW_." He looked at her again and just continued to hide, and that's when the fire started. It began as a mid-scale explosion and expanded into a roaring fire. Luckily none of the furniture was burned, but the man's clothes were charred beyond recognition.  
"Now then, _out, now._" To this he immediately left fleeing into the alley ways. The building wasn't harmed at all so the people on the ground were rather surprised when the fire suddenly went out. By that time Yukio, Shura, and Rin had made it to the area in time to see the fire start and stop. She didn't know who that masked man was but he interrupted her train of thought so she burst out of the window after him, fangs glimmering like gold in the sun. The crater she left would have put any dropped steel safe to shame. When she hit the ground her hair was white as the newly fallen snow, skin nearly the same colour, and eyes a more red-tinted white.

"Hey there Dalian, I haven't seen you like this for a long time."  
"Oh, Shura." She reverted back to the normal black hair and golden eyes. "Yeah, it's been a while."  
Both Rin and Yukio were staring with their jaws touching the ground.  
"Wait, what just happened here?"  
"Well Yuki-kun, some strange man burst into my apartment and I couldn't forgive him for not leaving when I asked politely."  
"And the fire?"  
"Oh right, I forget only Rin-kun hasn't seen it. Those were my flames, no need to worry."

One of the people in command there ran up and briefed Yukio on the situation and they ran off. She headed back home; after all there was a window to fix. The window would only take a few minutes but the plans for Rin's exorcist exam were blown somewhere in the mini-explosion. Before she found them she got a call from Yukio.

"Hello? What is it Yuki-kun?"  
"I'm sorry to bother you Seiya-san, but I thought I'd inform you of the exwire's mission, if you want to go that is."  
"Sure I'll go, what kind of mission is it?"  
"This is a mission to Kyoto, you will be briefed with the rest of the exwires when you get there. Even I don't really know what it's all about yet."  
"Alright, I'll be in Kyoto soon, where exactly are we meeting? Does the order have a base in Kyoto?"  
"Yes, we'll be meeting at the Kyoto operations building."  
"Great, I'll be there eventually."

_Kyoto here I come._ _Why not take a tour of all of Japan while I'm at it?_ She started packing her things and eventually found the plan and sent it to the Vatican. _Hopefully I can relax just a little while we're in Kyoto._ _Kyoto may not be sea side but it's still nice there…..right?_

* * *

Oh god, how did this get so long. Yes, I am aware that a lot was skipped over, I didn't feel like retelling the whole story in elaborate detail.  
For reference, the bird shaped mark is like the Geass symbol, only it follows her collar bone.  
**Quick comment:** Seriously, I don't understand why people like this _ my feeble mind cannot comprehend the process.


	3. Chapter 3

__Well, this took a long time to write. I have no good excuse for not doing this. This chapter is shorter since I decided to add in a little background info that's somewhat related. I don't own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.

* * *

_It's too early; I want my peaceful life back. It may not have really been all too calming, but it's better than this. Why am I going anyway? They don't really even care if I'm here nor not; they just want me to try to get the eye back. Well that's too bad, 'cause I'm going sightseeing and I'm gonna be all tourist-like._

She got on the train to Kyoto before the other exwires and went to the 3rd car to get the required shot. However there was some trouble with the shot, the needle wasn't sharp enough to pierce her skin. Actually, it was more like they weren't using enough force or a big enough needle. So they sent her back to sit down while they injected the other exwires first. When she got back to the seating car Rin and Shura had already arrived. Rin was sitting in the front looking at a tourism booklet.

"Hey Rin-kun, thinking about touring around?"  
"Oh, Konoe-obasan, yeah I never went on my middle school field trip so this'll be fun."  
"Obasan? I'm not that old you know, I'm younger than most of the upper echelon. They're the old ones, they've been around forever, yes that's right, I'm young compared to them."  
"But aren't you old to the rest of us normal people?"  
"…..you really know how to push someone's buttons don't you kid."  
"Uhh, please don't make that face at me Konoe-san."

After that conversation she moved to the other side of the isle, because after all, you never tell a lady that she's old. Especially a lady that can destroy an entire town in a matter of minutes. After a few seconds the rest of the exwires in the class came into the car. They avoided Rin in a very nonchalant way. Kamiki was the only one with guts to sit next to him. And once again they got group punishment. However since most of them knew about her powers she could remove the stupid stone and go back to sleep comfortably, and that's just what she did.

"See you guys when we get there."  
"H-huh, wait, Seiya-chan take us with you."  
"Sorry, no can do Shima-kun, Shura would kill me."

She left them in the empty car and headed back to where the other exorcists were. When they arrived she heard from Shura about the rock incident on the train. _Shura really is a brat when she wakes up. If only she'd be less angry in the mornings. _

Kyoto really was a different environment that Tokyo, there were more trees and less skyscrapers. The inn that was rented out was owned by Bon's family and the people at his temple. Due to the face that that trio's family is from the area Shura let them visit their relatives. Rin, Shimei, and Izumo were going around helping the doctors. Being a doctor herself she was supposed to be helping but instead decided to watch the patients. They were very interesting; the Shima brothers were fighting with the Houjou sisters over whose fault it was. Just as it was really getting interesting Bon stepped in. _that one make so much trouble but ends it just as easily, really, where's the harm in a little fun. _From her place in the rafters she vaporized and reappeared outside on the street. _How am I supposed to watch over the younger one while I'm here looking after this one. While Rin may be more troublesome that doesn't mean Yukio can't be in trouble too. Sending demons is out of the question, leaving a demon here is also not an option. This job is too much; I want my old job back. _With the left eye of the Impure King missing her old job wouldn't be as easy, but still less stressful. As a child she had heard stories about the Impure King, but nothing in detail. When it came to demonic powers the eyes were not the greatest artifact to possess. Unless the person possessing them was immune to the poison they too would be infected. _I can feel it, the eye is close by. _That was late at night just before she walked onto the crowded streets in downtown Kyoto. Despite being the middle of the night all sorts of street vendors were out selling their wares. She made her way to the area where only those with money would go and entered the nearest club. Clubs near the Vatican were never that good, exorcists really needed to learn how to have fun. By the time she left she had talked to everyone at least once. It was 3 am when she got back to the Ryokan, _waking up is going to be painful._ When she stumbled into the dining area Shima was on the floor talking to two other men. She picked up enough of their conversation to know that the three were siblings.

"Good morning, Rin-kun and Shima-kun."  
"Oh, morning Konoe-san."  
"Yeah, morning Sei-chan."  
"Who gave you permission to call me that _Ren-chan_."  
"Renzou who's that?"  
"Oh, that's Konoe Seiya, she's one of hol-ack, there's no need to abuse me like that right? Oh right, she's an exwire as well."  
"Well it's nice to meet you Konoe-san."

The rest of the day was uninteresting since Rin was busy with Shura training and most of the others were doing actual work. She decided to wander around Kyoto for a bit and go to the tourist sites. But nothing could ever be easy, not one thing could go the way she planned.

"Ahhh, Bellila, I finally found you."  
"Oooh, how nice to see you Levi, now if you'd please get out of my sight."  
"There's no need to be so rude towards your brother, right _sister_."  
"Ugh, what do you want Levi? No, let's go somewhere else and talk, you're drawing attention."

They walked to the Ryokan and entered an empty room.

"What do I want? You should know that, I want what my dear brother had before you killed him. I envied his position of power, and in order to have that which I desire I must also have you. You, the most powerful she-demon in hell, will become mine and I will be king."  
"Do not deceive yourself Levi, you may be the representative of envy but I know you would rather sit about then take on the duties of king."  
"Ahh, you know me too well princess, but truthfully I'd like to have you. What demon wouldn't want the princess of hell as his bride."  
"Please, just stop. You know that I won't wed you. Either way, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I thought since you hadn't been home in a while I'd come to visit you. Aren't I nice, I just couldn't want to see you."  
"Well, you can go back home and take my regards to the other three. Please go back to Gehenna immediately."  
"The princess is so mean, and I can't imagine how Baal dealt with you while you were married."  
"Just go home already, you're interrupting my peace and calm."  
"Hmmm, I think I'll stay here for a bit with you princess. Since you're so intrigued by Assiah just like Mephisto and Satan."

_You're so exasperating; just go home already I don't want to deal with you._ She sighed as she walked down the hall way into her room.

"Just stay here then, don't arouse any suspicion and behave."  
"Oh, yay. Don't worry I'll be good."

_Such a child…._

By the time she was done dealing with Levi Yukio had come to Kyoto to repot in and she had to be given all the details regarding the current situation. It seemed that both eyes were not gone and Rin-kun had been detained. And to top it all off the Impure King was revived. _Nothing ever goes well for meeeeeeeeee. Well, looks like I might get to do something this time._ The fight with the Impure king would be interesting, but the higher up demons were a pain to fight head on. At least she would get to see the extent of Rin-kun's power. She knew Satan's power but had never seen Mephisto use his power, other than transforming into a dog. This battle would certainly be interesting.

* * *

**Background Information/Extra ** **Junk** **  
**

Levi, is an abbreviated version of Leviathan. Leviathan is one of the 7 princes of hell representing the 7 deadly sins, as stated Leviathan represents envy.

The reason Levi calls Bellila/Dalian "princess" is because she was married to Baal. Since Baal is also one of the 7 princes that made him king of hell after they were married. As Baal was killed by Dalian that reverted her from queen to princess, thus Levi calls her princess.

The main character has many names, I know. But, there is a reason. When she was born the name given to her was Dalian since her father, Dantalion, had always planned that she succeed him. Bellila is a name used since she replaced Baal as one of the princes of hell. Ba'al, or Beelzebub/Belial also has many names so I decided to use the "beel/bel" part of the name and make it more... feminine? Her Japanese name however is purely random. Ok, not really, but not many people are into the DMMd fandom so not many people would know.

Unlike my other story this one will have it's own plot that will be starting soon. I just had to get the into parts done and out of the way. But really, I have somethings planned for this. *cue evil laughter*

Maybe you didn't notice, but the "cover art" or whatever for this story is actually what the OC is supposed to look like, except with longer hair. If you know the DMMd fandom then you know that's Sei/Ren.

I put this here just to make things a little clearer but it'll be explained in a later chapter as well. I don't like not knowing things so this is mostly for me. Not that any of the stuff up there is super important to the story line it's just nice to know.


End file.
